


A dungeons and Dragons SPOILER ALERT!

by Mersgath



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), The Grudge (US 2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Camelot, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersgath/pseuds/Mersgath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the title, it summarises everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPOILER #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JonStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonStark/gifts).



“Come on Tyrion, you’re so slow!”

Tyrion tried to catch up to Sansa, who ran so fast. They both sprinted around the garden, Tyrion chasing her and Sansa running away from him, both feeling like young children again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done that with her. Sansa’s gracious laugh echoed around the garden as she looked back and forth. Then, Tyrion jumped up and wrapped his arms around her while Sansa shrieked in joy and both fell on the ground. Tyrion landed on top of Sansa, and Sansa loved the view. The little imp turned red, feeling uncomfortable that he fell on top of his wife in the open air. He gave out an awkward smile and said:

“I can get off if this is making you uncomfortable…”

“No, stay there,” she spoke lovingly. “I don’t mind at all.”

Tyrion smiled and gave a tender kiss of his wife’s lips. He then held Sansa’s hand in the bliss of heaven. They both laid down on grass as he stared into her eyes and Sansa at his, and smiled brightly at each other. Sansa reached out her hand to Tyrion’s cheek and caressed it. Tyrion placed his on her as he kept looking at her.

“We could stay like this forever,” said Sansa.

Tyrion nodded a bit. “If only we could.”

Sansa chuckled a bit. “If only King’s Landing could be kinder to us.”

Tyrion nodded and then laid his head on his wife’s temple. Sansa ran her delicate fingers through his hair. The dwarf could feel her breathing, and he wanted to stay where he was laying right now. He never wanted to leave her. Both of them laid there for a wife, feeling the sunlight’s warmth as they enjoyed each other’s presence. Sansa then, reached her hand to his chin and lifted it up. Tyrion looked at her as he could feel his wife’s soft hand under his jawline.

“I never thought you’d make me feel this way Tyrion.” She paused a bit as she stared into his green eyes. “I never thought I would say this, but I love you. I love you more than I ever loved Joffrey.”

Tyrion laughed a bit. “I never thought I would say this either, but I love you too.”

Tyrion lost himself in the eyes of his beautiful wife, and Sansa lost into his. He placed his hand on the green grass and approached his wife’s lips. As he was about to kiss her, the sound of a snapping twig made him flinch and turn his head to his right side.

* * *

At the snapping sound of the twig, Tyrion opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in the chambers of Camelot. He looked around and searched for Sansa, even called out her name. He became frustrated at himself for chasing shadows. There was no one there beside him, no gentle touch caressing him, and no gentle kiss letting him know that he would never be alone. He felt a tear cascade down his cheek as he realized Sansa wasn’t with him. He knew he could never be hers, and she could never be his, and he would never be loved by her, let alone anyone else. It was only then he realized he was dreaming of a girl who’s heart he will never win. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew that she would never feel the same way as him.


	2. SPOILER # 2

The sky turned into night and Morgana laid unconscious on the ground. The light of the moon was unraveled from the black clouds and a splattering sound woke the high priestess. Morgana blinked as she tried to see clearly what made the slashing sound of the water. She saw a figure of a woman come out of the water, wearing an old white gown with short sleeves, and going down to her knees. She had long black hair that devoured the light, and skin as white as the dead. She was lifeless, yet so full of life. She squirmed and jerked her limbs back and forth as she came out of the water and crawled towards the high priestess. Morgana dragged herself away from the insidious woman that took form of the Grudge, who slowly stood up and revealed her dark hungry eyes and stared at her. Morgana was about to run, but then she remembered the heeding words the Dochraid spoke.

“ _You are to befriend the dark spirit that comes out of the tear. It takes up any form and has the power to suppress its victims. As a High Priestess, you have the power to block the spirit’s control over you. You are to make the dark spirit your ally, with its help you will be able to bring down your enemies and you shall not be harmed. If you show signs of fear or weakness, it will surely bring your downfall._ ”

Morgana gulped as she stared at the spirit and slowly stood up. She calmed herself down before it and said:

“You’re the dark spirit.”

The creature creaked as if it were confirming the high priestess’ statement. Morgana then bowed at the dark spirit and looked at it straight in the eye.

“I am Morgana Pendragon. I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion.” She paused. “I need your help.”

Then, the Grudge made questioning groans at the woman. Morgana’s eyes quivered at the sight of it.

“I have caused the tear of the veil, and for a very good reason. I want to destroy my enemies. I want to take what’s rightfully mine, and I can’t do it without your help.” Morgana took a breath as her scared glare turned into a pure smirk of evil. “If you assist me in this, I can guarantee you that I will give you whatever reward you want and I know what it is. I will give you Arthur Pendragon’s blood as your price.”

The Grudge creaked as it jolted its arms and legs in excitement. As Morgana looked at the dark spirit, she broke into a soft and wicked chuckle and turned to the direction that she were to turn and walk – towards the mighty citadel of Camelot where Arthur will meet his end.


	3. SPOILER #3

Harry sat outside the hovel all alone in the dark. He looked at the stars in deep thought and appreciated all the wonders each glimmer of dust would bring forth. Nothing could ever compare to the beauty of the sky, and no words could ever describe it. Then, he heard footsteps and turned around to see Tyrion Lannister come back from his stroll around the forest. The little dwarf approached him and asked:

“Do you mind if I join?”

“Not at all,” Harry made room for the imp.

Tyrion then sat next to Harry and joined him. It was all so peaceful and quiet, both enjoying the explicit things of nature, the fresh air… Nothing that could ever make the imp think of King’s Landing and the last events that happened. Harry smiled at the very sight of the scenery and chuckled a bit. Then, they looked up at the sky, watched the stars and smiled at the sight of the celestial view. Tyrion chuckled a bit and said:

“Strange how there are so many stars.”

“Yeah,” nodded Harry and then looked down his lap. “Just as there are many unanswered questions.”

Tyrion looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. “True.” He nodded.“Very true indeed.”

Then, the imp turned his gaze back to the stars. Harry’s gaze turned directly to the forest as he sighed. “It makes me think…”

Tyrion looked at Harry again. “About what?”

Harry gulped for a moment and then answered, “About my parents.”

Tyrion gave a look of disbelief. He became quiet as he tried to process the boy’s words. Once he did so, he asked, “You’re sixteen years old and you’re thinking of your parents?”

“Yes Tyrion,” Harry paused. “I do… all the time.”

Tyrion nodded and pouted his lips a bit. “That’s alright then.”

Harry looked down at the grass. “My parents died when I was just a baby.”

Tyrion began to get a bit saddened at the words he said. He sat up and turned to face the sixteen year old boy. Harry looked at him and nodded a bit, as if he were confirming the fact that the imp heard the right words. Tyrion looked up and down at him in sad curiosity and asked:

“What happened?”

Harry hesitated. “They were murdered… by a man named Voldemort.”

Tyrion was silent for a bit. He had no idea what to say to the boy and he turned his gaze to the trees. He had no genuine condolences he could give him, but the wrong words blurted out as he shook his head.

“That is such a strange name for a murderer.” He paused. Then, he turned to stare at Harry. “He could have done a better job…”

Tyrion couldn’t finish his sentence as he looked at the solemn boy staring at him with a grim face. Tyrion nodded a bit, indicating that he understood that it was quite insensitive of him to make such a comment.

“Sorry,” the dwarf apologized. "What I'm saying is inappropriate at the moment."

“That’s alright,” Harry’s frown slowly turned into a smile. “No one else has ever dared to insult his name.”

“Really?” The imp raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded as he tried to hold his laughter. “Yep, no one else has done that.”

Tyrion shrugged. “Well, I guess I can be the first then.” Both Harry and Tyrion chuckled a bit as then, turned their glances at the trees. Tyrion looked at the young boy again and finally gave his late condolences for his parents’ deaths. Harry politely accepted it with a nod.

“It’s alright. I had to live with it for a while,” he took a breath. “I guess I should have been used to it by now. Harry gave out a sigh and continued speaking.

“You know, I can feel them here sometimes, Tyrion. I really can. There would be times when I would think that they were talking to me…” Harry faltered. “But then I realize that they’re dead. I guess it’s a good thing that I can feel them near sometimes. It makes me think that they have loved me when I was just a baby.”

Tyrion nodded with empathy. “That’s a good thing then,” he affirmed. “I know it’s hard to think of your parents and accepting the fact that they’re dead, but it’s a good thing that you can feel them near you.”

Harry thinned his lips a little, giving a saddened smile. Tyrion took a deep breath and said:

“You’re lucky to have that Harry. I never met my mother. She died giving birth to me…” Tyrion faltered too. “My father and sister blamed me for it. They both wanted me dead… well,” Tyrion paused as he tilted from side to side, “especially my sister.”

Harry chuckled a bit as Tyrion gave him a saddened glance. “They always wanted me dead, especially because I was born a dwarf. Because of all the rejection I get… I do often wonder if my mother would have loved me, the way she loved both Jaime and Cersei.”

Harry gave a sympathetic grin and patted the imp’s shoulder.

“I’m sure she would have Tyrion.”

Tyrion nodded and thanked the boy for the assurance, and Harry returned the gratitude. “No Tyrion, I may have thought of you as an odd and arrogant imp, but I was wrong about you. Thank you for listening to me.” Tyrion nodded,

“that’s alright…”

Before he could say anything further, both Harry and Tyrion heard a woman’s scream from affair. Both flinched at the sound and glared towards the forest.


	4. SPOILER #4

Tyrion and Olaf opened the grand gates of the palace of Arendelle. They walked into the halls and corridors, reaching the stairs leading to the dorms of the castle. They climbed each step with their feet and held onto the handle as they did so. Once they reached the upper ground, Tyrion looked around and then turned back to Olaf.

“I can feel the fourth piece of the pendant here.” He paused and looked around hesitantly. “I think Sansa is also here.”

Before Tyrion could walk any further, Olaf detained him with his voice.

“This isn’t just about the pendant of Morthrain, is it?”

“What do you mean?”

The snowman hesitated a bit. “I mean that it’s not just about the fragments of the jewel,” answered Olaf as he walked towards him.

Tyrion didn’t speak a word. He looked solemnly at Olaf after hearing what he just said. The imp had no idea how to answer him, but he had to think of something.

“W-well… She’s a friend of mine.” He paused. “She was just kind to me. That’s all.”

Before he could turn around, Olaf exclaimed, “She’s more than that!”

Tyrion tried to hold onto his frustration as he formed fists through his small hands.

“I can see right through you Tyrion, and I know you feel much for her than you claim. You love her, don’t you?”

Tyrion chuckled. “Don’t be silly, no.”

“I know love when I see it.” He paused. “I may be just a snowman but it doesn’t mean that I don’t know anything. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you held her, how there’s this certain way you always say her name…”

Tyrion was silent. He knew Olaf could see right through him and his eyes changed into an expression of sadness. He clenched onto his fists as he tried not to think too much of Sansa.

“Why can’t you just admit it?!” questioned Olaf.

“Because I can’t!” exclaimed Tyrion.

The snowman tilted his head. “Sure you can!”

“NO OLAF, I CAN’T! I CAN’T ADMIT IT BECAUSE SHE’LL NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY FOR ME!” He took a breath. “E-everything I tried to do to protect her was for her, yet she never appreciates it. She never thanks me for not taking advantage of her, one who is so young and beautiful!” Tyrion tried to hold his teary eyes back. “WHY DO YOU THINK I LET HER GO WHEN MY NEPHEW DIED?! WHY DO I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT HER AT EVERY WAKING MOMENT?! BECAUSE I LOVE HER! I FUCKING LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART AND SHE DOESN’T EVEN GIVE A SHIT OLAF! SHE HATES ME AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!” Tyrion took another deep breath and glared at the ground. “It hurts so much…”

Olaf smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder. “I don’t believe what you say to be true Tyrion.”

Tyrion darted his eyes at the snowman. “What makes you say that?”

“The fact that she told me how grateful she was of your generosity when no one was kind to her. When I was kept captive, Sansa spoke of you often. She cares about you Tyrion. She really does.”

Tyrion smiled a bit. “Well, I will never know anyway.”

They both smiled at each other and the imp chuckled.

“Let’s get walking.”

As they strolled at the corridor, Olaf retorted:

“We can talk about your feelings if you like, you know.”

“Oh shut up Olaf!” Tyrion’s cheek turned red.

While they walked, a stranger watched them. She had disgusting long dry hair and her eyes looked at them with pure malice and hunger. Then, she decided to follow them, jerking her arms and legs on the ground while she made a creaking and creepy sound


End file.
